crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Sekreuz Trenkel Navarus
Sekreuz Trenkel Navarus or "Setz" is a pureblood vampire. He is the heir of the Navarus household. He is currently a junior student at Arzew and the former vice-president of the student council and now the current president as of chapter 162. Character information Appearance Setz has black hair and the typical red eyes with a small black dot in the middle, that all pureblood vampires have. He usually wears the black school uniform that is required for all boys/guys to wear. Personality Setz has a complex character. He has had a huge personality transformation, comparing to his childhood years. He is now cold, typical to others, even to his fiancee and appears to be indifferent to his surroundings. He is almost never seen smiling. He, also, never complains or defies the orders given to him and always tries his best to carry them perfectly. He never expresses his desires and, most of the times, doesn't even reply back when insulted, even when the one insulting him is his supposed servant, Neal. On the other hand, everyone in Arzew seem to agree that Setz would be the most suitable president for the student council, because of his ability for leadership. History Setz's mother, Elize Trenkel Navarus, died while she was still pregnant with Setz. Even though Setz's mother was dead for 500 years, her corpse didn't rot and the baby in her womb was still alive. When Setz was finally born, his mother's corpse instantly rotted. With his mother dead, Setz was left to be raised by a very strict and proud father, Ratatusk Navarus. Being the son of a noble family, Setz was raised under rigid dictates, which caused him to become cold and lonely. Despite the fact that he was raised by a very strict father, he frequently defied his father's orders and tried to "escape" his assistant/guardian Quz. He strongly disliked being told what to do and couldn't stand the fact that he "had to act like an aristocrat". He seemed to be a very clever kid and quite friendly considering the fact that he easily befriended Lark and brought him to Navarus not wanting to end their friendship. That also proves how lonely he felt as well, being treated as a Noble and having relationships based solely on that fact. Plot Overview When Setz is 6 year old, he passes some time in a resort in the Nergal region with his father, Navarus. There, he discovers a door to the other World, where humans live. In one of his outings there, he meets a 5 year old orphan, called Lark. He soon becomes friend with him and meets him daily. Some time later, in the danger of losing his only true friend, Setz brings Lark in his world, Crepuscule. He leaves him at the front of Angela's house with the plan of returning to get him afterwards. When he returns at the house, his angered father orders him to prepare his stuff in order to depart with him immediately for their mansion. Setz is not able to bring Lark with him, who is left at Angela's. When he and his father arrive at the Navarus mansion, they are greeted by a girl Setz sees for the first time. Her name is Carne Greyfell and Setz's father announces him that she is his fiancee and his job from now on is to take care of her. Part I Ten years pass and Setz is a junior class student at Arzew Academy. He is the vice president of the Student Council that Carne leads. After the incident of Neal attacking a student before the Declaration Ceremony of the Student Counil, he visits the infirmary to apologize to the attacked, only to find that this person is Lark. He treats him and Angela coldly and leaves the infirmary gloomy.But, some time later, Setz with Angela and Bathory's interferences, starts repairing his relationship with Lark. At the meantime, he spents his time taking care of Carne and working hard in the student council. One day, after he has finished working in the student council, Setz visits Angela in the infirmary. There he finds Lark. They talk for a while until the two boys decide to leave. As they are walking, Bathory shows up and, immediately after, Nergal accompanied by Riu. Setz starts questioning the reason for the noble's invasion in the school, but Nergal interrupts him and attacks with one of his familiars. Setz destroys it with his claws and calls Bathory and Lark to run away. Nergal then orders his servant to attack Setz. With his fast movements, Riu leaves Setz knocked out. When he wakes up, Riu informs him that Navarus has showed up and he himself is going to them to aid his master. Setz then stops him and pleads Riu to take him with him. Riu then shows up in front of the others holding a knife in Setz's neck. He releases Setz as soon as he is allowed to take his master and leave. After this, he discovers what research Angela is conducting for his father. Some time later, Setz takes Sai to the corridor where Nergal fought Navarus. There, Sai discovers that the noble has left some power behind in school, which, probably, is still inside the building. Setz decides that the student council should patrol this area. A few days pass and Setz is in the student council office, with Bathory and Sai. He can't stop thinking about Carne's situation, who is currently at the Navarus mansion with Neal, after she collapsed, not long ago. He dismisses the other two, but, at that moment, Sai tells him that he is filling a negative fluctuation caused by an ability, approaching school. Some moments later, Setz hears a school announcement saying that students are prohibited to leave their dorms. Setz, left alone, locks the door of the student council room, wondering what is going on. He hears someone calling his name and turns to see Carne, who is coming towards him, barefoot. Carne then reveals her love feelings for him. As soon as she mentions something about a secret and a dead mother, Setz snaps out, believing the girl found out about his birth. As he is trying to explain himself afterwards, Carne uses her ability on him, leaving him uncoscious. When he finally wakes up, he finds Neal standing before him. Neal shows him Carne, who is flying at the sky, surrounded by flames, and tells him he, Setz, brought her in this situation. Shocked Setz, rushes outside, to the place where Carne is. He tells Lark and the other students who are standing there, that he must be the one to save Carne. He runs towards her and he catches her as she is falling from the sky. Angela appears and puts a magic absorption stone on the girl. Carne apologizes for what she did and explains the reasons for it. She asks Setz if he ever liked her even a little bit, but before he answers, she tells him it's fine and that she wanted him to love her more than just as a family member. She then tells him not to forget her and dissapears. Angela explains that Carne dissipated, just like Crawford, after his rampage. Part II Part III Power and Abilities Ability Setz lacks an ability. His father, however, still has some hopes that the boy does have an ability that will express itself when Setz reaches adulthood. According to his father, the only explanation to the fact that Setz was able to survive in his mother's womb for so long was his hidden ability. Spirit Awakening During his fight with Chocolat, he awakened a fire spirit and controlled fire to protect himself and attack. Whether this is his ability and the scope of this ability is unknown. Vampire characteristics Due to being a pureblooded vampire, Setz has special characteristics such as claws. Because Setz inherited the mutated gene from his mother he gained wings before he became an adult like all mutants do. Martial Arts Due to his lack of ability, Setz was trained in magic and martial arts instead. He is skillful in his use of claws. Relationships Lark Alfen Lark was Setz's first and only friend. For the short time they spent together, Setz was grateful to Lark for treating him as a normal kid and not as a noble. The period they were meeting each other, were the most care-free and happy days of Setz's life. When the two boys meet again after ten years, Setz is devastated to hear Lark saying he had forgotten about him. He immediately stands up and leaves, with an empty feeling that no one needs him. The following days, he behaves coldly and keeps a distance from Lark., although, at the same time, he warns Bathory to stay away from him and Angela. This proves that Setz still cares about Lark. As time passes, with Bathory's and Angela's interference, Setz and Lark both awkwardly try to renew their friendship. After the shock of loosing Carne, Setz finally opens up to Lark and tells him the secret of his birth, something he has never revealed to no one else. Later on in the series Setz acts as an older brother to Lark protecting him from dangers and the people who are after him and is calm and understanding when Lark loses his temper which is quite often. After disowning his father, Lark told him that the only one left he had in the world was Lark. Ratatusk Trenkel Navarus Even though Navarus treats his son coldly and indifferently, Setz craves for his father's approval. He follows Navaru's orders faithfully and never complains. His father's behaviour towards him is the main reason for the boy's many psychological and social problems. Recently Setz has disowned his father blaming him for Carnie's death and having to give up Lark ten years earlier and tells him the only one he has in the world is Lark and he wont let anyone kill him. Carne Greyfell Carne is Setz's fianceé, as arranged by both of their fathers. Setz follows his father's orders and takes care of Carne, consistently occupied with her unstable state. He portrays a very cold exterior even when talking to her, leaving Carne sad or disappointed at times. Setz is reassured by the fact that he is the only person whom Carne always needs. Although he does not have romantic feelings for her, he does care about her and considers her a precious part in his life. His closed character doesn't allow him to express his feelings to her, something he regrets after Carne dies. After her death, he is deeply hurt and buries himself in his work, as a distraction. Bathory Erzebet II Bathory spent the first 100 years of her life watching over Setz's mother corpse. The miracle of the baby being alive and of the corpse being preserved gave her hope. Being thankful of this, Bathory wants to look out for Setz. Although she acts indifferently when talking to him, she gives him advice and works it out so that the boy will get Lark back as his friend. In many ways Bathory is almost a "foster" sister to Setz. Bathory tends to pick on Setz, but she also, protects him like family. Neal For Setz, Neal is a pain, a troublemaker. Setz has a strong dislike for the boy, which derives from Neal's offensive behaviour towards him, ever since their childhood years. Still, Setz doesn't seem to hate Neal and, actually, takes care of him when he is wounded and shows interest in his wounds. Even though they don't like each other, the two boys are able to share a room and work together. Thanks to Carne's efforts, they start to barely communicate. After Carne' death, Setz is very hostile toward Neal due to his part in Carne's death, and kicks him out of the Student Council. Quz As Setz's assistant, Quz has literally raised him. When he was small, Setz felt fortunate to have Quz. He considered him as the only one that always looked after him. At the time, Quz was the person Setz depended on the most. Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Student Council Member Category:Pure Blood Vampire Category:Vampire Category:Male